


Ralli

by lumassen, Shyvixy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Racing, Tumblr, headcannons, lumassen, rally, rally racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyvixy/pseuds/Shyvixy
Summary: based on the headcannons created by Lumassen.Finland Decides to teach Iceland the ways of the rally race while trying to keep it a secret from Norway.
Relationships: non - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumassen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/gifts).



> These are based of Lumassen's headcannons, you can check them out at either:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me write this, I enjoyed every minute of it :D

Chapter One:

  
It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of June. Finland had been listening to music and cleaning the kitchen when Norway walked in and sat at the table, watching him for a bit.

“Got a proposition for ya if you’ll turn Madonna down for just a second,” Norway said after watching Finland glance over at him curious as to why Norway had just walked in and started staring at him.

Finland narrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth, feigning offense. Norway chuckled slightly at the offended look he had received when he mentioned turning down the music.

“This better be good if I’m to turn down MY music for YOUR proposition,” Finland said begrudgingly turning down the radio and crossing his arms. He was not angry, but he was enjoying ‘Like a Virgin’.

He looked over at Norway waiting for the other to speak. Madonna can wait, well, I know you don’t really like hanging out with humans, but when was the last time you went to a concert?” Norway did not even get to finish with what he was about to say before Finland shook his head.

“Nope, not happening, you can’t convince me,” Finland was just about to turn his music back up again when Norway spoke again. “Suomi, you’ve been cooped up here for months, and besides, one concert ain’t gonna ki…. What on earth is that?” Norway’s eyes drifted to just above Finland’s head to see a plastic fish hanging on the wall.

Finland looked to see what Norway was pointing at. “Oh! It’s a Billy Bass. Estonia got it for me last Christmas. I just now found the perfect spot for it. What do you think?” Finland smiled big as he went to press the button. It was not long until the room was filled with the sound of the fish singing “Don’t worry, be happy”.

Norway sat speechless. He thought about how hard it would be to convince Finland to take a class in interior design. He then decided it was would be easier to convince Sweden to admit he ever had a relationship with Denmark. He blinked a few times before finally finding words.

“It… um… It’s interesting… anyway… the concert. I’ve already bought the tickets so you're coming,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I said no. You know how I feel. Take Istlanti,” Finland shook his head and turned up the music.

  
Norway sighed and shook his head. ‘he’s so stubborn’ he thought to himself as he rose from the seat to pause the music. “I already said no,” he was starting to get irritated now.

“Suomi, look. You don’t have to talk to anyone, just come enjoy the music with me. You need to get out of the house. Seriously, I think your collecting dust,” Norway smirked teasing the Fin.

“I am not collecting dust,” Finland said dusting off his hands. “That’s circumstantial.”

Norway chuckled a bit and sighed. Norway decided to pull the one method he had in his arsenal that worked every time. He gave Finland the puppy dog eyes.

“Please. It’s just one night, I’ll even drive,” Norway said hoping Finland would take him up on the last part at least. Finland glared for a moment longer.

“ok fine! Your so needy” he said rolling his eyes. “you won’t regret it I promise,” Norway smiled big as he gave his friend a hug from the side.

  
“I’m driving,” Finland said taking a pot out from under the counter.

“uh… no I insist on driving, last time you drove I nearly had a heart attack, and I’m not convinced Denmark didn’t,” Norway shook his head as he remembered how fast Finland could get, especially when it went to going around curves.

“I’ll drive, you're making me leave my comfort zone, I’m gonna make you leave yours. That’s that.” Finland said putting his hands on his hips. Norway tried to find a way to argue, but Finland made a solid point.

“Fine, but we’re taking the highway, no curves. I don’t know why you insist on taking them so fast,” Norway shook his head. Before Norway left the room, he heard Finland mumble something about how he could drive better than the other four Nordics. He just rolled his eyes and let it be.

><><><><><><><><><<><><><><><><<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The night of the concert came, and Finland felt just as uncomfortable as he thought he would. It was crowded and about four people had already tried to flirt with him. He just stood there with a look on his face that said it all, ‘I don’t want to be here, I’d rather be at home’. Norway noticed this and placed a hand on Finland’s shoulder. Only then did he realize just how stiff Finland was.

“You ok?” he asked in a concerned voice.

“No, I’m very uncomfortable around all these people,” Finland spoke in a low voice.

The normally cheerful Fin now stood with a frown and about as rigid as Germany normally did. “I’m sorry. I guess this was a bad idea,” Norway sighed. He knew as soon as they left here Finland would likely drop him off then go down to the church at the bottom of the hill to sit. Norway thought for a moment.

“you wanna just leave? I didn’t realize you were going to be This uncomfortable,” he said after a moment. He squeezed Finland’s shoulder a little to try and comfort him. Finland just nodded.

“Ok, let’s go. Just… please be easy on the curves this time. I know your upset.” Finland did not say anything, he just turned and started towards the car.

Sure enough, when they got home Finland dropped Norway off and sat in the car for a moment.

“I’m going to go do something,” Finland said after a pause. “sure, uh... sorry again,” Norway said rubbing the back of his head. He just wanted Finland to get out of the house. He never intended on upsetting him. He watched as Finland drove off, still concerned for the others driving.

  
When he stepped inside, he was greeted by Iceland who was busy drawing on something. “hey, your back early, where’s Fin,” Iceland asked setting down his work. Norway noticed it was one of Finland’s Freestyle Libres. “Should... you be drawing on that,” Norway asked picking it up carefully.

“I’ve been doing it for a while now. He said they make him feel better when he’s down,” the young man said showing his brother a small container filled with the ones he had finished. Norway looked at them for a moment.

“It won’t mess with the accuracy. That’s important.,” he asked setting the one in his hand back down on the small coffee table where he’d gotten it. “It hasn’t yet, I don’t see how it would, the ink doesn’t make it to the blood,” Iceland said stretching. “you never told me where he was, I wanted to show him the new ones I got finished while you two were gone.” Norway sighed.

“at church,” he said sounding down himself. “church? I thought you two went to… oh… it didn’t go well I’m guessing,” Iceland looked at the container. “guess it’s good I finished these then,” he said picking up the one he was currently decorating with a picture of a bear. “yeah”

\---------------

The first chapter is kinda short, but it was just to kinda make a setting more than anything. hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based on lumassen's headcanons. you can check them out at:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/

A few weeks after the incident with the concert Finland stood at the stove boiling water for coffee when Iceland walked in watching Finland with curiosity.

“yes, may I help you,” Finland asked glancing behind.

“I’m just wondering what you're doing,” Iceland said tilting his head to get a better view.

“I’m just boiling water for coffee. It’s early. I want some. Also if it’s not ready by the time your brother gets up he’s in a pissy mood for half the day,” Finland said, already a bit irritated himself that the water wasn’t done yet.

“Uh… there’s the coffee pot, plus… it helps if you turn it on,” Iceland said pointing at the dial on the old gas stove.

“wha? Mita Vitua,” Finland cursed under his breath. “No wonder.”

Iceland looked at Finland for a minute. “wake up Fin. I hear falling asleep on the stove can get hot pretty fast,” Iceland said trying to make the tired Fin smile.

“yeah, yeah, I’ll remember that when is below freezing outside,” Finland said giving the teen a small smile. Iceland laughed and looked in the fridge to see if there was any milk. He found the jug. It was half empty.

“want me to run to the store to get milk before Nor gets up?,” Iceland closed the fridge and walked towards the counter to grab the car keys.

“Only if you pick up some salmiakki while your there.” Finland rubbed his eyes and yawned. Iceland watched him for a minute. “only if you promise not to fall asleep on the stove,” Iceland said crossing his arms.

“ sure sure, fall asleep, now hurry up before your brother wakes up.” Iceland just shook his head and headed out the door.

  
He came to find that the coffee was finally finished and Finland sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

“Nor up yet?” He walking past Finland to put the milk away.

“Not yet, I assume it will be any minute now. You made it back in good time. You’ve been learning from me haven’t you,” Finland gave him a small smile as he said the last part.

Iceland rolled his eyes as he closed the fridge. “hardly, I’ll be honest, you scare me driving,” he said grabbing an apple and heading to the couch to sit next to Finland.

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I’m one of the best drivers out of all of you. I can control a car at any speed,” Finland said setting down the newspaper to take a sip of his coffee.

“yeah, sure, but do you have to drive like your competing in the WRC or something. I swear you watch too many of those races,” Iceland bit into the apple and made a face. It was bitter and had a kind of off-taste to it. “I think the apples are bad,” Iceland said after he finished that bite. “I meant to throw those out. Anteeksi Islanti,” Finland said frowning a bit.

  
About that time Norway walked into the room and passed by both of them without saying a word.

“YO BRO, THROW AWAY THE APPLES,” Iceland called as he passed. Norway just gave a thumbs up and made his way to the coffee. That was all he cared about at the moment. The apple could wait a second. He made him a cup and sipped it slowly as he made his way to the apples. He picked one up and inspected it. It did have a strange look to it. He shrugged and took them to the door and walked out. He wasn’t about to just throw them in the bin, he wanted to take them out to the edge of the property so that maybe an animal could eat it or something.

  
When Norway returned and found Finland and Iceland discussing the ins and out of rally racing and why it was so dangerous. Finland was laughing off the crashes talking about how most of the times they were on curves and your speed is decreased at that moment anyway.

“Why on earth are you two going on about Rally? Don’t tell me your thinking of trying it,” he said sitting on the other side of Finland on the couch. You could tell he was still tired, his voice had a slight hint of irritation in it even if he wasn’t irritated.

“Well, it started with talking about Finland’s driving. Seriously slow down for god's Sake.” Iceland crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I still say I’m better than all four of you,” Finland said defending himself. Norway had tuned them out at this point and was just concentrating on his coffee. He cleared his throat and got up.

“I’m going to the bathroom, you two can keep talking about your driving theories,” Norway rose and headed towards the hallway.

  
After, and only after, Finland was sure Norway couldn’t hear him he turned to Iceland.

“Wanna go to one? they’re fun,” he said a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“no thank you, I’d rather play Gran Turismo, at least then I see the whole course.” Iceland said leaning back.

“what if I guaranteed you could see the whole course.” Finland said taking another sip of his coffee. “Finland, the only way to do that is to actually be IN the car,” Iceland said raising an eyebrow. Finland just smiled and sipped at his coffee. Iceland’s eyes shot open in realization.

“wait….. no. no no no, You can’t be suggesting what I think you are,” Iceland sat up quickly. “I know this is my brother's thing but, Suomi Tasavalta, that is beyond dangerous!”

right then Norway walked back into the room. “what’s dangerous?” Norway asked picking his coffee back up to take a sip. “nothing, we were just discussing WRC that’s all,” Finland said getting up to grab another cup of coffee before beginning his daily routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based on lumassen's headcanons. you can check them out at:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based on lumassen's headcanons. you can check them out at:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/

“Hey Islanti!, wanna come driving with me?” it had been going on all day. Little invitations and hints that Finland wanted to get Iceland behind the wheel. It was starting to wear on Iceland's nerves.

“NO, there is no way in hell you're going to talk me into that, you don’t even know what your doing!,” Iceland finally had enough. He sat at the table watching Finland wash the dishes. Finland stopped. He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t?” he slowly turned around and looked at Iceland. “Car, Now.” He said looking Iceland straight in the eyes. Something about it unnerved Iceland. He had never seen Finland so serious before. Iceland stared for a moment. This was very out of character for him. Finally, he found the words to say. Iceland crossed his arms

“I swear if you wreck that car, Nor will kill both of us. Then when we wake back up he’ll kill us again who knows, he might even try for a third time! point being I'm only doing this to shut you up.” Iceland said standing up despite his better judgment.

“eh” Finland just shrugged. "Whatever works to get you to listen I guess," Finland said grabbing his keys. He put his shoes on and headed for the door. He was sure Norway would be angry but not to the point of killing them. He didn’t think so at least.

The car beeped as Finland opened the door. “seatbelt on. Helmet on. Ready?” he asked with a confident smile.

“no.” Iceland looked at him deadpanned.

“careful, Icey, you’re starting to look like your brother,” Finland chuckled at the sight, then started up the car.

"No, I'm not!" Iceland crossed his arms and gave Finland a look. Finland pulled out of the drive and headed to the road that led to the town below.

Before Iceland knew it they were up to sixty mph. a curve was coming up. He clutched the side of the seat and closed his eyes. Iceland felt his stomach do a little jerk when he felt the car come out from under them, then catch traction. He opened his eyes carefully. He looked over at Finland, who looked like he was concentrating hard. The Fin wasn’t paying any attention to Iceland anymore. He was focused on the road and what was in front of them. Iceland watched.

There was a lot he didn’t know or understand about Finland, and his driving was one of them. For the first time ever Iceland was able to see that side of Finland that he'd heard everyone talk about. That complete determination on Finlands face said it all. He was starting to understand.

“Woah…” he relaxed a little and started to enjoy himself. The curves came and went and it wasn't long until Ice started to find a strange comfort in the G force each one brought along. Soon Finland stopped on a deserted spot in a small town at the bottom of the hill.

“Wow,” Iceland breathed. “where did you learn to drive like that?,” he asked looking at Finland in awe.

“oh I’m sorry. I thought I didn’t know what I was doing?” Finland gave Iceland a cheeky grin.

"I mean I've only been driving since 1955 so how could I," Finland said remembering his first rally back in the fifties.

“Yeah, I take that back…” Iceland said rubbing the back of his neck. He felt bad for ever doubting Finland. Then a thought hit him. “Do the others know?” he asked looking over at Finland. Finland shook his head.

“No, when I mentioned I wanted to try it out Sweden and your brother both threatened to tie me down. So I did it without telling anyone.” He said wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

“why did you tell me then?” Iceland tilted his head waiting for an explanation.

“you’ve been looking to find something you could call your own for a while. Plus I thought you’d enjoy it. Did you?” Finland asked cranking the car back up to head back.

“yes.. I mean it was fun… Norway would flip out if he knew I was here and that we just did that..” he said putting his seatbelt back on. He laughed a bit thinking about how his brother would react.

“yeah, that’s why I would wait till he was in the next room to say anything about it,” he said putting the car in drive and heading back to the cabin. It wasn't long untill the car pulled back into the driveway. Finland and Iceland got out stretching their legs.

"You have to teach me." Iceland said looking over at Finland who was now stretching his back.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone," Finland said nodding.

\-------

“where did you two go?” Norway was waiting when they got back. Iceland froze.

“Just out for a drive. It was getting stuffy in here,” Finland said stretching.

“You just left the dishes. I finished them for you, but you should have made sure you were done before you left. When did you leave anyway?” Norway asked folding his arms as Finland and Iceland walked past.

“about an hour or so ago.” Iceland said rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Anteeksi Norja. I guess we should have let you know we were heading out.” Finland said feeling a bit guilty about leaving the dishes. Norway sighed.

“yeah, I had my hearing aide out. I wouldn’t know if someone came to the door or worse broke in. I could have at least put it in if I knew you were leaving.”

Iceland hadn’t thought of that.

“oh..” he said gazing at the floor.

“I’m not mad, just… yeah. Let me know next… who drove,” Norway raised an eyebrow. Finland raised his hand.

“I thought so. Iceland are you ok?” Norway said concerned.

“oh jeez thanks,” Finland said with a small chuckle.

“Yeah we’re both fine,” Iceland said, relieved to have the tension dropped. “we just went to the bottom of the hill and back. It was nothing special.” Iceland said shrugging.

He was holding back. He wanted to tell Norway how much fun it was. How in control Finland was. How he felt alive. He knew better though. If Norway knew he’d flip out.

“yeah well I know how Finland can be going down that hill” Norway said shaking his head.

“yeah, I know,” Iceland said hiding a smile by faking a cough. Iceland felt his phone buzz in his pocket about that time. He checked it and smiled as he returned the text.

“Can I borrow the car?” Iceland looked at his brother hopefully. “didn’t you just get back?” Norway crossed his arms.

“yeah, but… I wanna go meet someone. I couldn’t meet up with Finland with me. Please. I promise I’ll be back soon,” Iceland held up his right hand. Norway thought for a moment then sighed. "Fine, just hurry back. it's late already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is based on lumassen's headcanons. you can check them out at:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted out of order..... I'm fixing it though. it was just this chapter

Chapter 4:

Over the next three weeks Finland showed Iceland how to shift the gears in a car faster, and when to brake and hit the gas during turns. At first Iceland struggled but around the middle point of the second week Iceland started to catch on. Before he knew it, he was in the driver’s seat more than Finland. He had never felt so free as he did when he was driving at high speeds. It was like nothing else mattered in the world except for the next turn, the next hill. He had even gone online and bought a roll cage kit to install in his car. When Norway asked about it, Iceland played the teenager card and said it looked cool.   
It wasn’t long before Iceland and Finland were in the kitchen alone again when Finland turned to Iceland and asked a question Iceland was not expecting. “Hey Ice. Got a proposition for ya,” Finland said with a wink. “what’s up?” Iceland asked biting into a slice of apple. “wanna drive with me? I got an event coming up and I need a partner,” Finland said sitting down across from him at the table. “What?!? Are you sure I’m ready?” Iceland sat shocked. He started fidgeting with a napkin. “Yeah, I think your good enough to sit in the car with me and work comms. Then swap out on the second go around,” Finland smiled. “I’d love to, but….” He glanced at the door. “don’t worry about him. I’ve been sneaking off for years.” Finland reassured Iceland knowing exactly what he was worried about. “Just tell him you’re meeting a friend.” Finland said shrugging. Iceland thought about it for a second before grinning. “this is going to be amazing. My first event. Where is it? What car are we driving….?” Iceland got excited and started rambling off about the race, asking every question that came to mind. Finland smiled at the young boy’s enthusiasm. He was simply happy to have someone else to race with him.   
After about an hour of Iceland’s excited chatter about the race he looked at Finland and tilted his head. “what do we call ourselves? I mean, we can’t exactly enter as Finland and Iceland. Can we?” Iceland asked watching Finland now boiling water for coffee. “Well, I tend to use the name Teemu Hietala, you can use whatever name you feel comfortable with,” Finland said cracking an egg to mix in the grounds. “Teemu?” Iceland said tilting his head. “I don’t know man, you look more like a Joni,” Iceland said finishing up the apple slices. “Joni? Ei, I like Teemu, sounds better to me,” Finland chuckled as he put the now mixed grounds into the boiling water. “I’m not sure what I should call myself… Erik, maybe Einer, oh I like that one, Einer…. Eriksson. sounds good!” Iceland smiled looked at Finland for his opinion. “Einer huh? Sounds like a drummer for a band, sounds good to me.” Finland stirred the coffee a bit to keep it from boiling over. “what say you we go for a drive later; I could show you the course so you could get familiar with it.” Finland turned the nob causing the stove eye to stop burning. “Coffee’s done. Go let your brother know… about the coffee, not the race. I heard about you buying a roll cage kit,” Finland said straining the contents through a cheese clothe into a small glass coffee pot. 

Norway finished his zoom meeting with his boss and leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t fond of webinars and would rather meet in person, but the drive was just too far. He took off his headphones and rubbed where they were. To him they were uncomfortable. The other seemed to be ok with them but they made his ears feel itchy afterwards. “Why does my boss always schedule a meeting when I’m here,” he asked himself pulling off the shirt he had put on to make himself look more professional. That was a plus he guessed. He just had to put a shirt on and could be in shorts below his desk. He was supposed to be taking time off to visit Finland and spend time with his brother, but his boss didn’t seem to understand the concept of “Time Off”. He sighed and twirled the chair around looking towards the door to see Iceland standing there watching him. “Yes?” he asked raising an eyebrow. “is something wrong?” he stood up and stretched his legs. “No, just come up to tell you that coffee’s done. Finland made an attempt to do that egg trick I’ve seen you and Sweden do.” Iceland said looking over to his brother’s computer. “They really got you working when your supposed to be off huh?” Iceland said shaking his head. “Yeah, they don’t seem to get the concept of I don’t want to be bothered for a while… wait…” Norway tilted his head slightly. “Fin made egg coffee?” Norway smiled a bit as the realization hit him. “yeah, I don’t know how well he did, but the attempt was made. I watched him,” Iceland said motioning for Norway to follow him downstairs. “Come on,”  
By the time they reached the kitchen Finland had already poured three cups of coffee and had them waiting on the table. “Ice I wasn’t sure how you liked your coffee so I didn’t put anything in it,” he said taking a sip from his own cup of black coffee. “blacks fine, I normally put a small bit of milk in, but I can drink it like you and Nor,” Iceland took a sip of the cup and made a face. “On second thought...,” he said making his way to the fridge. Norway and Finland exchanged glances as they watched him grab the milk and pour some into the cup, stirring it. “What was that?” Norway asked with a playful smirk right before taking a sip of his own cup and making a face. “Jesus Suomi, how much coffee did you use?” he couldn’t believe that he might actually have to put milk in his. “Teeksi, did I make it too strong?” Finland asked watching even Norway reach for the milk. “Egg coffee is already kinda strong. You don’t need as much of the coffee as you normally would,” Norway said shaking his head a bit. “it’s good though. Don’t get me wrong.”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok here we go. All fixed. I'm sorry I messed it up

Chapter 5

Finland waited in line at the sign up. He looked around at the other potential drivers and tried to get a feel of how tough the competition would be for this race. It was just a small race; he didn’t want to throw Iceland into anything he wasn’t ready for. The flyer said it would just be a three mile, through the countryside, something that would be fun and easy. He was just glad to have someone to enjoy his hobby with. As the line went on Finland grew bored. He pulled out his phone and texted the only other person who knew about the racing. 

*Guess what?  
-Suomi*

*I’m scared. What’s up?  
-Viro*

*I got a racing partner, you’ll never guess!!  
-Suomi*

*Oh??? Who???  
-Viro*

“Vanimonen!” the woman at the front called out, completely mispronouncing his name. “Moi, uh... It’s Vainamoinen,” he said correcting her. “first name,” she said not looking up from her keyboard. “Um, Teemu” he said starting to fidget with a part of his sleeve. He always hated this part. “Partners name, Einer…. Fellson” he kicked himself. He knew that wasn’t the name he was given, but it just came out. He decided to tell Iceland later about the change. “ages” He froze. What was Iceland’s human age again? “I’m twenty-three and he is nineteen,” he said deciding to choose an age that would guarantee he’d be old enough. “ok, your license and documentation need to be submitted in three days and I’ll also need any medical information that we might need to know about included in the documents you submit. Thank you and have a nice day.” She never once looked up from her keyboard. Finland thanked her and headed for the exit. 

When he got back to the car, he took out his phone again and called Estonia this time. “So, who’s this partner you’re talking about?” Estonia asked once he picked up the phone. “oh! It’s Islanti, he recently got into racing.” Finland said cheerfully as he pulled a pack of crackers from the dash. “Ice?!? Really? I didn’t think Norway would let him do anything that dangerous. I mean he put up such a fuss when you wanted to try.” Estonia’s voice was excited and shocked at the same time.   
“well…. uh… he…doesn’t really know.” Finland bit into a cracker and kind of waited. “SOOME! HE’S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!” Estonia’s voice filled the car. “hey, I’ve been sneaking out for years and no one notices, what’s one race for Ice. Besides, it’s an easy one. Just one or two sharp turns, the rest is easy. Plus, the kids surprisingly good, you should have seen him practicing yesterday.” Finland said trying to reassure the nervous man on the other end of the phone.

“it’ll be fine. Worst case scenario Iceland will walk away with just that more confidence. Lord knows he needs it sometimes. Just the other day I heard him singing a song about how useless he was…” Finland finished the crackers and threw the wrapper in a small trash bag attached to the glovebox. “That would be emo music… I still say this is a bad idea.”   
Even if he couldn’t see him, Finland knew Estonia was shaking his head. “well, I’m gonna give it a shot. I’m getting too old to do this alone,” Finland joked. “shut up, you’re not old. You’ve only been independent for what is it now, thirty years?” Finland heard Estonia laughing on the other end. “Over a hundred kussipaa, now are you gonna come watch us race or no?” Finland said trying not to laugh a little himself. “Joo, joo, I’ll be there,” and with that the conversation was over. Now all Finland had to do was get home and tell Iceland about his confusion with the surnames. 

“I’m what now?” Iceland raised an eyebrow. “erm, Fellson, look I’m sorry. I don’t do good with crowds and I panicked. “Well, at least it sounds Icelandic. But Fellson??” Finland grinned sheepishly. “Look I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I think it’s a fine name just to be clear.” Finland crossed his arms. “you also wanted to name your dog Bloody Flower Egg. I don’t wanna hear a damn thing on your opinions of names.” Iceland joked. “IT WAS A COOL NAME! Sweden just has no sense of taste.” Finland said sitting down on the couch.   
“I have no Idea what you two are talking about, but Suomi, you have no right to talk about Sweden’s taste.” Norway walked into the room shaking his head. “If I bump into that damned fish again and hear it start singing, I’m going to fry it up and feed it to Jormungandr.” He said sitting next to Finland on the couch. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Finland said now crossing his legs. 

Iceland sat trying his best not to laugh. Of all the years he’d known those two, neither one had changed a bit. He remembered the first time he ever met Finland. He couldn’t wrap his head around this strange man’s language. Of course, now he could say a few phrases, but it was hard for him to get the pronunciation right on a lot of words. At first, he thought that Norway didn’t like Finland the way he picked on the other all the time. Now of course Iceland knew that was just Norway’s way of showing affection to the people he liked.  
“Well maybe stop putting random stuff all over the walls and people wouldn’t bump into them,” Norway said giving Finland a playful nudge. “I’ll have you know; this stuff isn’t random. It’s all-in order, you just don’t understand my tastes.” Finland said nudging him back. “What taste? Your kitchen is filled with fish, your guest room has a giant flamingo on the wall…” Norway said with a smirk. “No, it does not,” Finland said standing up. He didn’t remember putting a flamingo in the room. Though now that he thought about it, it wasn’t a bad Idea. “No but you would, don’t deny it,” Norway joked.

After a while Iceland just shook his head. “Ok, children,” Iceland said joking. “Who you callin a kid?” Norway said raising an eyebrow. “You. Both of you are acting like kids on the playground, that or an old married couple. I swear sometimes I think I act more mature.” He said rolling his eyes. “Ok, Mr. buys a roll cage cause it looked cool. Or is it Mr. Plays Gran Turismo eight hours a day lately” Norway poked Iceland’s side. “It does! A lot better than your fairy seat covers” Iceland said swatting him away.   
This time it was Finland’s turn to laugh. “What was that about style?” Finland said grinning. “Leave my Faeries alone” Norway said trying hard and failing to hide a smile. “Busted!” Finland said nudging the Norwegian. “Fish! Fish Finland. Your damned saltshakers are fish now for goodness sake,” Norway said not letting go of the state of Finland’s kitchen. “You chose to stay here for your vacation.” Finland said sweetly. “I chose to hang out with a friend. I didn’t choose to hear some damn fish to tell me to be happy every ten minutes.” Norway shot back. This caused Finland to laugh. The look on Norway’s face when talking about the bass on the wall was priceless. “Still, you chose this.” Finland said when he composed himself. “I’m glad you’re enjoying my mental torment.” Norway said with a small chuckle himself. 

Iceland just sighed. “You two never do change huh?” he said rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. Iceland honestly enjoyed these moments. It wasn’t often his brother actually loosened up this much. These moments reminded Iceland why they called each other family. Who else could you sit and make fun of for ten minutes and get it back only to end up laughing in the end? “No, I change, this one on the other hand…” Norway pointed at Finland who in turn just stuck his tongue out. “my stuff is vintage.” Finland motioned around the room. “uh… yeah… I’m just gonna go to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning. Just try not to kill each other, or at the very least don’t give each other a makeover. I don’t need to go to therapy just because I chose to stay with you two knuckle heads.” Iceland said walking towards the stair.

“ok Norja!” Finland said with a cheeky grin. Norway started laughing. “you did sound like me right then Ice.” Norway said still smiling. “Ja, ja” Iceland said rolling his eyes and walking up the stairs.   
“He’s a good kid.” Finland observed. “I guess I rubbed off on him more than I thought.” Norway said stretching. “for the record… I don’t have faery seat covers.” Norway said trying to clear his record. “I wouldn’t care if you did. Some faeries are kind of cool looking I guess.” Finland said sitting up straight. “well, I think I’m going to follow the Kid. I’m starting to get tired myself.” Finland stood up and started for the stairs. “Alright. I’m going to stay up just a bit. I’m not very tired yet.” Norway said pulling out his phone and typing on it a bit. “alright. Hyva yota” Finland said heading up the stairs.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day of the race arrived. Iceland paced in his room. He was nervous to say the least.

So many scenarios were playing out in his mind.

What if the car didn’t start? What if Norway found out?

What if they crashed? He sighed out deeply flopping on his bed.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Iceland didn’t even lift his head.

“The easter bunny, who do you think?” Finland said in a joking manner.

“Come in,” Iceland said sitting up this time.

“hey, you nervous?” Finland made his way to Iceland’s bed.

“Nervous? That’s a damn understatement.” Iceland ran his hands through his hair tugging a bit at the end.

“good.” Finland said slapping him on the back.

“Good? Are you sure you got the word, right?” Iceland asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m sure. If you were confident then I’d be worried about you making small mistakes.

Being nervous means your on your guard. Ready for anything.” Finland said with a smile.

Iceland thought about it for a moment.

It made sense, but it didn’t give him any relief.

“Get dressed. You can’t race in your briefs.” Finland said standing up heading towards Iceland’s nightstand.

He grabbed out an abysmal combination of clothes. 

The Little My shirt Finland had given him as a joke, Plaid pants and green socks.

“I… can get my own clothes Fin, I’m a big boy,” Iceland said noticing what Finland had picked out.

“suit yourself, oh and I got you something. I kept it in my room so Norja wouldn’t find it.” Finland gave Iceland a wink.

Iceland raised an eyebrow.

“should I be scared.” Iceland pulled out a pair of blue jeans to replace the plaid pants, and a pair of plain white socks.

He kept the Little My shirt.

“let’s just say I made it official.

You driving that is.” Finland said with a wink.

“oh? What is it?” Iceland said pulling the shirt over his head.

“you’ll see,” Finland said walking out of the room leaving Iceland confused and curious. 

After he got dressed Iceland walked down the hallway to Finland’s room.

He knocked and waited for an answer.

“Tervetuloa! I knew you’d come by.” Finland said swinging open the door.

“I kept it in a bag by my bed.” Finland walked over and brought up a black bag with no markings on it.

He reached in and pulled out a jacket.

It was blue and white of course but had an Icelandic flag pattern on the right arm.

“you’re driving for my team, so I had to put the Finnish flag on there, but I thought you’d like your own flag somewhere,” Finland said holding it up.

“It matches mine, just without the Icelandic flag,” Finland laid Iceland’s jacket down and pulled out another jacket from the drawer next to the bed.

Sure, enough it was made in the same style from the same material.

Iceland didn’t know what to say.

Normally matching clothes with any of the Nordics would be annoying, but this time was different.

“Finland… you didn’t have to do that. It’s awesome.” Iceland walked forward and took his jacket in his hands.

He ran his fingers over the Icelandic flag.

“Tak… um Kittos” he said smiling a bit.

“Try it on before you brother sees it. I wanna make sure it fits.” Finland said beaming.

He was worried Iceland would get upset at how his flag was only on the sleeve.

He was extremely glad that Iceland liked it. 

Iceland put it on and latched it up.

“it’s perfect,” Iceland smiled and hugged Finland without thinking.

“easy kid, I’m glad you like it. I didn’t think you’d like it this much though.” Finland said happily.

“OK now take it off before Nor sees,” Finland said stuffing his jacket back in the draw.

“want me to keep it in here until we leave, just in case?” Finland asked thinking it might be best if Norway doesn’t see the jacket at all.

“yeah, that’s a good idea. Uh… how are we going to make it out of here anyway.

“I have a partner just waiting for the text, then he’ll call your brother over for something.

We leave then.” Finland said winking.

“who?” Iceland asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Viro of course,” Finland said smiling.

“uh… Who?” Finland said still not sure who he was talking about.

“Estonia, I call him Viro and he calls me Soome,” Finland said folding Iceland jacket and putting it in the draw next to his own.

“Ohhhh, ok. I didn’t know that. Viro. I like that better than Estonia to be honest,” Iceland said chuckling.

“So, does he. Honestly if you call him that he’ll love you forever.” Finland said standing up.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to grab some coffee. I think I’ll use the coffee pot.” Iceland said smiling.

“Coward!” he heard Finland call form his room as Iceland left for the kitchen. 

Norway flipped to the next page of the book he was reading.

It was so nice just to have a peaceful day. 

He yawned and stretched. 

He saw Iceland walking down the stairs.

“Morning bro,” Iceland said when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

“What?” Norway asked looking at him directly.

“I said ‘Morning Bro’,” Iceland said a little louder. 

“Oh, Morning. Did you sleep well?” Norway asked marking his spot in the book.

“Yeah, I’m going to make coffee, you want some? I’m using the coffee pot.” Iceland said with a chuckle.

“Sure, coffee always sounds nice, let me run to my room right quick and I’ll be back.”  
Norway said setting the book on the coffee table.

Iceland gave a thumbs up and headed into the kitchen.

Norway got up and stretched. He made his way to the stairs. 

Norway knocked on Finland door as he passed it.

“Moi, who is it?” Finland called out.

“Santa clause,” Norway said with a smirk. 

The door opened to reveal Finland shirtless and in his underwear.

“Well, I was going to said wait a minute while I got dressed but really Norja? Santa? You wish,” Finland said crossing his arms.

“Well, it’s not like I haven’t seen you stark naked in a sauna.” Norway rolling his eyes.

Him and the other Nordics had become accustomed to seeing each other in the nude a long time ago.

Between regular sauna visits prompted by Finland himself or just from living together at some point in history, it was bound to happen.

“Still, What’s up?” Finland shrugged and turned to grab his pants.

“Ice is making coffee you want some?” Norway said leaning his back against the door frame.

“Sure, let me grab a shirt,” Finland said pulling open a draw.

“When’s the last time you changed that thing?” Norway said nodding in Finland’s direction.

“what thing?” Finland stood there for a moment confused.

Then it hit him. 

“Oh, this one this morning,” he said pointing at the Freestyle Libre that had a Finnish flag pattern drawn on it.

“That doesn’t effect it does it? The drawing that is.” Norway asked still a bit concerned that his brother had been drawing on them for so long.

“Nope, not at all. I wouldn’t use them if it did. I might be reckless, but not that reckless,” Finland said finding a shirt he liked. 

It was Snuffkin with his signature harmonica. 

“Ok, I just need you to tell me for my own sanity.” Norway said pushing himself off the doorframe.

“ok, what about the other one... I forget the name of it” Norway said sheepishly.

You’d think after all this time he’d remember. 

He knew what it did and all that, but the name was something hard for him.

“Oh, I gotta change the omnipod tomorrow,” Finland said pulling the shirt over his head. 

“There we go. Now you said coffee?” Finland said smiling.

“yeah, Iceland used the coffee pot this time. I guess he didn’t feel like waiting for twenty minutes or longer,” Norway said sticking his hands in his pockets.

“oh, right, I was headed to my room. I left that damn earpiece in there. I Swear I’m going to lose that thing one day.” Norway said shaking his head. 

“it’s hard enough to keep up with everything else.” Norway moved aside to let Finland out of the room.

“I’ll be down in a second,” Norway said heading on to his room. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt his phone buzz.

He looked a saw a text from Denmark asking him to hang out.

“Well so much for a quiet peaceful day,” he muttered as he entered the kitchen.

“what’s up?” Iceland asked pouring Norway a cup of coffee.

“Dan. Dan happened. He wants to hang out.” Norway said taking the cup.

“he’ll have to wait. I’m drinking this coffee first.” Norway said sitting at the table.

“I swear he gets jealous whenever I hang out with anyone else too long.” Norway shook his head before blowing on the cup.

“When you going out with him?” Finland asked.

This was a curse and a blessing depending on Norway’s answer.

“After I sit here a minute drinking my coffee. He can wait, it won’t kill him,” Norway said after taking a sip.

“besides. I told him I was coming here to get away from everyone for a while. I just need a break from the insanity.” Norway said sighing.

“Well, you’ve gotten to do that haven’t you? Or is your boss still making you attend meetings?” Finland asked drinking his coffee slowly.

“I finally convinced them to stop a few days ago. Oh, to have the option to quit my job like a normal person and just fuck off to the woods and live with the faeries.” Norway said wistfully.

“Mood.” Finland said taking a sip.

Iceland and Norway both stared at him.

“What? Did I use it wrong?” Finland asked noticing the two staring.

“no… you didn’t. I’m proud of you Suomi. You’ll learning the lingo of today!” Iceland chuckled.

“Oh, well yeah, mood. I’d love just to stay here. Never go anywhere else.” Finland said sighing.

“No, you’d have to visit me in the woods. I’ll send elves to torment you until you do,” Norway said smiling.

“Fine, Here then the woods every now and then.” Finland said chuckling.

“What about you Ice? What would you do?” Finland asked curios what the boy would say.

“Well, I would say stay with Nor, but I’m not living in the woods.” Iceland said nudging his brother playfully.

“I’d probably pick one of you to stay with until I could get my GED and then go to uni,” Iceland said shrugging. 

“I don’t see why it matters, It’s not like it’s even an option.” Iceland said sipping his coffee staring at the table.

“Maybe, but we can dream right?” Norway said giving his brother a small smile.

“And How about a cabin next to the woods, is that a good compromise?” Norway said with a smirk.

“You mean here?” Iceland said raising an eyebrow.

“I mean the woods is right there. Fin basically has your dream home.” Iceland said rolling his eyes.

Finland hummed sipping his coffee.

He could be satisfied with Norway and Iceland staying with him.

After all they did it all the time anyway it seemed. 

Denmark waited for Norway to text him back.

He was excited to hang out and tell him what kind of day he had planned.

Soon his phone rang.

“I’m on my way, do you want me to pick up any beer or anything on the way?” he heard Norway’s voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Nah, I got that already. Plus, I wanted to take you somewhere!” Denmark said in loud excitement.

“Dan you are too loud, don’t yell into the phone please. If you keep it up, I’ll hang up and text you.” Norway said, you could hear road noises in the background.  
“I’ll be quitter,” Denmark said lowering his voice.

“Your probably driving, you don’t need to text.” Denmark said digging through his drawer to get day clothes. 

“I am. So where are we going?” Norway asked curious.

“A race! There’s an amateur competition today, thought we’d try something we’d never done before.” Denmark said trying to watch his volume. “A race?”

“Ok, I called Viro and told him not to worry about distracting Norway.

I feel good about today, it’s already starting off pretty smoothly,” Finland said smiling.

“yeah, who knew today would be the day Dan broke down and asked Nor to hang out,” Iceland said putting on the jacket Finland had given him earlier.

“Something feels off though…” Iceland said as he grabbed his shoes.

“How so?” Finland asked doing the same and reaching for his keys.

“I don’t know, just I got a funny feeling is all.” Iceland said shrugging it off and heading for the door.

“It’s just nerves, you’re driving first by the way, I forgot to tell you,” Finland said as they headed for the car.

“Huh? Wait, I don’t know if that’s a good Idea.” Iceland said feeling nervous.

“You’ll do fine.

You’re honestly catching on a lot better than I did back in the day.” Finland gave Iceland a reassuring smile. 

“If you say so, I’m still nervous” Iceland admitted. He buckled up and they headed to the starting point.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

“Soome!” Estonia smiled and waved in Finland and Iceland’s direction.

Finland Smiled.

“Terve Viro!” Finland said with a big grin.

“Got Road Muncher?” Finland asked looking towards the trailer sitting a ways off.

“Yep, ready and raring to go,” Estonia said smiling.

He looked over at Iceland.

“nervous?” Estonia asked with a smile.

“A bit,” Iceland said swallowing.

There were so many cars, and the other drivers looked like they had been doing this for way longer.

“Don’t worry, this is a beginner’s race,” Estonia said noticing Iceland looking around.

“Hey, Soome? You good?” Estonia asked looking over.

Finland was staring. 

He couldn’t believe what he saw.

“In the trailer. Now.” Finland rushed the other two to the trailer and went inside.

“what’s up?” Iceland tilted his head.

“This is bad… this is bad…. Mita vitua, what are they doing here.” He said running a hand through his hair.

“who?” Estonia asked looking confused.

Iceland was just as confused as Estonia.

“I’ll give you a hint. The last two people who need to be here watching Iceland compete in a damned rally race. God their going to kill me.” Suddenly Iceland understood.  
“wait…. Surely you’re not talking about Nor and Dan. Tell me you’re not talking about them.” Iceland said peeking around the edge of the trailer. 

Sure enough, there sat Denmark and Norway.

Talking back and forth. 

Iceland walked further into the trailer. “so…. Now what Mr. they will never know. We can’t back out now,” Iceland crossed his arms.

Estonia smiled confidently.

“Well as long as you two didn’t use the names you normally use for stuff; you should be good.” Estonia said pointing towards the helmets in the corner.

“We didn’t but what are the chances of a teenage Icelandic boy paired up with a young Finnish man huh?” Iceland said raising an eyebrow.

“we can’t worry about that now. You gotta get in the car and drive it up to the start.” Finland said handing a helmet to Iceland.

The announcer called the name Iceland had chosen and said his age as nineteen. 

He looked at Finland. “nineteen?” he mouthed.

Finland just shrugged. 

Iceland got in the car and drove it up to the start.

He waited for the signal to go.

He glanced ahead and saw Norway looking directly at the car.

He was sure they made eye contact.

He didn’t have long to think about it though before he had to go.

He did good in the first two curves.

He lost control a bit in the third.

He concentrated trying to remember everything Finland had taught him.

He managed to make it to the end of the course without crashing or rolling the car.

He made a turn around and headed back up the hill for the final stretch.  
He got back and pulled into the trailer. 

“We made eye contact. This is bad.” Iceland said pulling off the helmet. “let’s hope not.” Finland said putting his helmet on and getting in the car.  
He pulled up to the start and waited.

Just like Iceland he looked ahead to where Denmark and Norway were standing.

Then it hit him.

He used the surname Vainamoinen.

“shit,” he said as he heard the announcer call the driver stats.

Soon he was off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Norway stood talking to Denmark trying to figure out why on earth he was there.

He heard the announcer call the first drivers name.

“Hey, that sounds Icelandic,” Denmark said laughing.

“could you see Icey doing this?” Denmark said chuckling a bit more.

Norway stood silent.

Surely not.

He thought about the roll cage, the obsession with Gran Turismo.

He watched the driver make their way up to the starting mark.

He had to crane his neck to see that far but he was able to get a good look when he moved forward.

“It’s not him Nor, this guys too old.” Denmark said shaking his head.

“Dan… why is that a Finnish flag if the kid is Icelandic…” Norway said looking harder. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finland made it through the course with no trouble.

He made the turn around to go back up the hill.

Hoping he wouldn’t see Norway or Denmark standing at the trailer when he got back to the top.

As he rounded the corner he looked.

Relief washed over him as he saw only Estonia and Iceland.

He got out and pulled his helmet off.

“Ok, now we wait for the rest of the drivers to go. We should just wait here though. Just in case." Finland said stretching.

“In case of what?” Finland froze.

“uh... hey, funny meeting you here,” Finland said with a nervous laugh as he turned to see Norway standing there with his hands on his hips.  
Finland knew immediately the two of them were in deep.

“Norway… before you get mad…” Iceland started.

“NO, OF ALL THE IRREPSONSIBLE THING YOU COULD POSSIBLY DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS!” Norway yelled.

Denmark just stood back letting him go.

He learned a long time ago not to try and get in the way when Norway was angry.

“Nor…” Finland started.

“SUOMI TASAVALTA! YOU INFLUENCED HIM TO DO THIS DIDN’T YOU, AND I BET YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO!” Norway pointed at Estonia.

“OK. ENOUGH!”, Iceland yelled.

“I Don’t see why you’re freaking out at Finland and Estonia. I agreed to this. I could have said no. Also, this is the first time I’ve even seen Viro this whole time, so leave him out of this.” Iceland said having about enough of Norway’s overprotectiveness.

“Look I get it. You care. But you’re going to have to let me try things eventually. I shouldn’t have to sneak around to have fun!” Iceland Finally stopped.

Norway just stood there looking at him.

Denmark just looked away. 

He just wanted to have a nice day; this was the last thing he wanted.

“Norway, he did good.” Estonia said trying to diffuse the situation.

“He held the curves and managed to make a good time.

Give the kid some credit.” Estonia said still being cautious with his words.

Norway stared right at Estonia.

He thought about what Iceland had said.

He shook his head.

“are you done. Do you have to drive again.” Norway said gruffly. 

“I think so.” Iceland said looking towards Finland.

“yeah, we just have to wait on the times from the other drivers.” Finland said watching Norway closely.

Estonia went to move towards Norway, but Finland grabbed his arm.

Norway was still angry.

Estonia might not have seen what Norway was capable of, but Finland sure had, and he wasn’t about to risk it.

“Norway are you good?” Finland asked raising an eyebrow.

“yeah…” he said turning around and leaving. 

Denmark hung around for a moment. “uh... yeah, sorry. I thought you did good.” Denmark said shrugging.

“Just this is really dangerous, and well, we don’t want you, either of you,” he looked towards Finland, “to get hurt doing this.”

Finland nodded.

“I’ve been doing this long enough; I wasn’t going to put him in a race if I didn’t think he could pull it off.” Finland said sighing.

“I was looking after him. I’m not that irresponsible.” Finland said looking out of the trailer.

He watched Norway walk over to the side and sit down.

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Finland said walking in Norway’s Direction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nor… look. I know, this is a dangerous hobby, but If I didn’t think he could do it I would have never…” Finland started. 

“Fin…” Norway said still looking down.

“That’s my little brother over there.” Norway said softly.

“Yeah.” Finland said sitting next to Norway.

“that’s my only REAL family. If anything were to happen to him…” Norway finally broke down.

Finland put an arm around him.

“I get it. But the kid does have a point, you gotta give him a chance.” Finland pulled Norway into a hug.

“I wouldn’t put him in too much danger. You know that.” Finland said trying to calm Norway down. 

“He almost lost it in the third turn. I saw it. As soon as they called your name I knew, I knew. You always use the same damn surname.” Norway said drying his eyes on his sleeve. “he had fun. And yeah, I saw that turn through the window.” Finland said nodding.

“Why this though? I thought you gave up on it back in the fifties,” Norway said looking over at Finland.

“It all makes sense now. Your driving style, you’re sneaking off. Estonia texts me every damn time.” Norway said now angry with himself that he never noticed.

“yeah… I always said I needed a new plan, but you fell for it every time, so I just kept doing it. I’m honestly surprised you guys didn’t figure it out sooner.” Finland said shaking his head.

Every time he had a race, and another Nordic was staying at his house he’d get Estonia to text them to meet him somewhere.

“I owe Estonia an apology…” Norway said finally seeing clearly.

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” Finland said smiling softly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iceland sighed. He never wanted all this.

He just wanted to have fun.

Him and Finland had finally started bonding.

Denmark sighed. “Tell Norway I’m going back to watch. Just yell if you need me.” Denmark said turning to leave. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted something I could call mine.” Iceland said as he left.

“I know. Just know we worry about you. We care about you Icey.” Denmark said looking back with a reassuring smile.

Iceland nodded.

Iceland and Estonia sat in silence for a moment before Estonia finally spoke up.

“You didn’t have to defend me, but thanks,” Estonia said sincerely.

“well, none of this is your fault. You just got dragged into it.” Iceland said leaning against the car.

“Where did you learn Viro?” Estonia asked walking to stand next to him. 

“Oh, Finland taught me. I didn’t know who he was talking about at first. Viro sound better than Estonia in my opinion. Sounds kinda Finnish and Estonian.” Iceland said with a weak chuckle.

He didn’t have the energy to be very jovial after what had just happened.

“yeah… I like it better too.” Estonia said smiling. 

About that time Finland and Norway walked back over to the trailer.

“Estonia… I’m sorry. I jumped down your throat when you didn’t even know anything about this until recently," Norway said rolling his sleeve up so no one saw the wet spot where he had wiped his eyes. 

“It’s ok, I understand. You were upset and worried,” Estonia said extending his hand in peace.

Norway took and gave it a firm shake. 

“We good?” Estonia asked with a smile.

“Ja, we’re good.” Norway said nodding.

“And Ice, I’m sorry, I just really worry about you. I don’t know what I’d do if anything were to happen to you.” Norway said opening a bit.

“You’re my baby brother, it’s my job to worry,” Norway said with a small smile.

“I know. You gotta trust me though. I knew the risks, but I also knew that Fin wouldn’t put me in danger. I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier.” Iceland said, thankful Norway was calming down. I came in fourth by the way if anyone cares.” Iceland said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“Not bad. You almost had the top three.” Finland said a bit proud of Iceland. 

“I was .34 seconds too slow.” Iceland said sighing.

“that’s it?” Norway said now a bit proud of his brother. “yeah,” Iceland said unbuckling his jacket. 

“I’m proud of you Little brother.” Norway said smiling.

“I’m a bit proud of myself. I didn’t even think I’d do that good to tell you the truth.” Iceland said smiling.

“I told you, you could do this,” Finland said with a big smile.

“Oh, Denmark said he’s going back to the spot you two were at, if you wanted to watch the rest with him, but it’s over now.” Iceland said looking out to see Denmark heading that way.

“fourth place, not bad kid,” Denmark said smiling. “Tak Dan.” 

"If I'd only been just a little bit faster," Iceland said with a smile. 

"Well... I guess we'll pack all this up and meet you guys back at my place, that is if you didn't have anything else planned for the day," Finland said patting the hood of the car.  
"Sounds good," Denmark said with a smile, "Sound good to you Nor?"

Norway nodded. 

some more time at the cabin sounded nice.

**Author's Note:**

> These are based of Lumassen's headcannons, you can check them out at either:
> 
> https://lumassen.tumblr.com/
> 
> or
> 
> https://dailyfinny.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for letting me write this, I enjoyed every minute of it :D


End file.
